Welcome Back
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if a surprise person or people comes back to surprise Glee club. And what if someones sister finds love
1. Welcome Home

**Inspired by Homeward Bound/ Home. And I dont own anything if I did Rory wouldn't have said he is gonna be deported. Mike wouldve had a few more singing solo, and shirtless most of the time. **

Mike was in the train station coming home for the holidays when he sighed. He was looking forward to seeing Tina. He texted Rory telling him hes on his way home.

"Hey" Rory said to Sam

"Whats up little dude" Sam said

"Well Mike texted me saying hes on his way back for the holidays and I was thinking we can plan a surprise party, since all the graduated seniors are coming back" he said

"I like that yo Tina come here for a second" Sam said

"Whats up" Tina said

"Your boyfriend is on his way and we need your help planning a suprise party" Sam said

"Ya because you know him well" Rory said

"Ok i'll go shopping, Sam you go pick him up, Rory you and I will decorate after got it" Tina said as the two boys nodded

"Rory where Im I picking him up at" Sam asked

"Train Station on 4th" Rory said while arranging the chairs

Sam and Tina leave leaving Rory to set up. Tina was at the party store buying candy and all the other stuff. She sent Santana to the store to buy food. She wanted to make this party perfect. Back at the school the girls were decorating the choir room. Sam was waiting for Mike and smiled once he saw the dancing asian.

"So who sent you to pick me up" Mike asked smiling

"Your lovely girlfriend speaking of which she has a suprise for you waiting for you in the choir room" Sam said

Mike looked at him knowing something was up.

"Ok Sam texted me and they're on their way" Quinn said

Tina and the others put the finishing touches. Sam pulled into the parking lot and Mike looked at his old high school

"Why are we here" Mike asked

"Surprise remember" Sam said

Mike rolled his eyes and went in. Sam texted Quinn they're going in

"Hide" Quinn yelled

Mike walked into the room and looked shocked.

"Surprise" everyone screamed

"Woah whats this" Mike said

"Your suprise sweetie or at least part of it" Tina said

**[Quinn:]**  
**I'm sitting in a railway station**  
**Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh**

**[Puck:]**  
**On a tour of one-night stands**  
**My suitcase and guitar in hand**

**[Puck and Quinn:]**  
**And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band**

**[Mike:]**  
**This wave**

**[Santana with Mike:]**  
**Wave**

**[Mike and Santana:]**  
**Is stringing us along ([Santana:] Along)**

**[Mike and Quinn:]**  
**Just know you're not alone**

**[Mike:]**  
**'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

**[Santana:]**  
**Everyday's an endless stream**  
**Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh**

**[Mercedes with Santana:]**  
**And each town looks the same to me**  
**The movies and the factories**  
**And every stranger's face I see**  
**Reminds me that I long to be**

**[Finn with Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**The trouble it might drag you down**  
**If you get lost, you can always be found**

**[Finn with Santana:]**  
**Just know you're not alone ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)**

**[Puck and Quinn:]**  
**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[Santana:]**  
**Where my thought's escape me**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**Where my music's playing**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Oh, oh)**

**[Quinn:]**  
**Where my love life's waiting**  
**Silently for me**

**[Finn and Mercedes with Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mike:]**  
**Settle down, it'll all be clear**  
**The trouble it might drag you down**  
**If you get lost, you can always be found**

**[Finn and Santana:]**  
**Just know you're not alone ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)**

**[Puck and Quinn with Santana, Mercedes, Finn and Mike:]**  
**'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

**[Santana:]**  
**Oh oh oh oh!**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[Santana:]**  
**Where my music's playing**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)**

**[Santana:]**  
**Where my music's playing**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Santana:] Whoa oh)**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**Know you're not alone**

**[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Oh...)**

The seniors looked at each other and smiled

"Dude if you start crying im gonna kick your butt" Puck said

"I'm not I just missed you guys" Finn said

"Group hug" Quinn said as they did the group hug

"So Mike you had a surprise of your own" Tina said

"Ya guys my sister has a surprise and I promised her i'd help her and this the perfect time" Mike said as his sister came down

Shawna came down and hugged her brother.

"You guys are brother and sister really you look nothing like it" Brittany said

"Were step siblings we share the same dad but different moms, so this song is decatied to the one guy i love" Shawna said while Mike went and started the piano

**Yeah.**

**Well, let's go back to the day.**  
**When I saw your face for the very first time.**

**Well let's go back again when I held your hand.**  
**Stare into your eyes.**  
**Cause I knew you were the one.**  
**But my life has just begun.**

**Baby, you can count on me.**

**Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand.**  
**Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand.**  
**Oh woah-oh oh oh.**  
**Yeah.**

**Well let's go back in time on this.**  
**Always knew that you'd be mine.**  
**And I'm never gonna find someone as beautiful as you, girl.**

**Got my hand right your waist.**  
**Look in your eyes.**  
**Kiss your lips, touch up on your face.**

**Can't forget the way I see you smile.**  
**Cause I knew you were the one.**  
**With you, my life has just begun.**

**Baby, you can count on me.**

**Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand.**  
**Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand.**  
**O-o-oh yeah.**

"Ryder Lynn will you go out with me" Shawna said

**As you can see I love Ryder he is so CUTE! So ya will he say yes or no**


	2. New boyfriend depressopn

Ryder looked at Shawna and smiled and ran and hugged her.

"Yes Shawna I will" Ryder said before the glee club cheered and the couple

"So how long are you guys here" Jake asked

"I'm here till middle of January" Mike said

"End of December" Quinn said

"I'm going to New York so for awhile" Santana said

"Not long I still have finals" Mercedes said

"I dont know bro" Puck said

"Same here" Finn said

After Glee club Mike took Tina, Shawna, and Ryder out for lunch.

"So Shawna does dad know i'm coming home" Mike said

"No hes gonna be surprised for two reasons" Shawna said while grabbing Ryder's hand

"Why" Tina asked

"This and Mike coming home" Shawna said while eating

"Oh" Tina said somewhat embarrassed

Mike kissed her as she smiled. After the lunch Mike took Shawna and Ryder back to the house with Tina.

"Mike I'm so not ready" Shawna said

"Whats so bad your mom is nice" Mike said

"When it comes to guys shes not" she half yelled

"Guys why are you fighting in the driveway" Tina asked

"I dont know lets go" Shawna said while opening the door

"Hey mom" Shawna said

"Hey sweetie how was school" she asked

"Good I have two suprises for you" Shawna said

"What is it" she asked smiling

"Well one someone came home for the hoildays , two I want you to meet my new boyfriend" Shawna said as Mike came in carrying his stuff and Tina was helping

"Michael your home already" she screamed as she hugged him

"Yes I got my finals done early and I wanted to come home plus Shawna needed my help doing something so I got on a train and came home" Mike said

"What did she need your help with"

"Well mom that leads you to your second surprise remember when I said I had crush on a guy and Mike was gonna help me ask him out" Shawna said

"Yes and" her mom said

"I asked him out"

"And what did he say" she asked smiling as Shawna nodded

"What really" her mom said

"Ryder get your butt in here" Mike yelled out the front door and Shawna laughed

Ryder came in and Shawna hugged him

"Mom meet Ryder my new boyfriend" Shawna said

"Hi you can call me Cindy and Shawna you chose a good one unlike Gabriel, Willam, and Joey, and Shawna are you gonna be home after dance" she said

"Ya mom are you thinking that Ryder should come over for dinner" Shawna said

"Ya take him to dance with you then come home I'll make your favorite dessert" she said

"Ryder would you like to stay for dinner" Shawna asked smiling

"Yes I would" Ryder said

Shawna took Mike's stuff up to his room as she got ready for dance. Mike and Tina were in the living room playing Wii Tennis

"No fair you cheated" Mike screamed as Ryder entered the living room

"I did no such thing Ryder you wanna play so Mike here can stop being a baby" Tina said

"Sure" Ryder said

Shawna came and played with them.

"Hey you ready and Mike Tina is right" Shawna said while grabbing her keys

"Right about what" Mike said

"Your a baby when you lose come on Ryder we cant be late" Shawna said

Mike looked hurt . Tina kissed him as Ryder took her stuff and left with Shawna.

"Sorry about Mike's outburst he can be a drama king just wait tonight i'll play him in just dance kids and he loses" Shawna said

"Oh its ok hes funny watching it, so did you and Mike ever take dance classes" Ryder said as they got to the studio

"Yes since hes a year older we took dance classes since we were little" Shawna said while grabbing her stuff and going in

Ryder smiled as Shawna went in. He watched as she moved with fluid. He saw Mike's shadow and smiled

"Hey my mom said we can have a sleepover since its friday you wanna do it" Mike said

"Sure" Ryder said while seeing Shawna leave the studio

"Hey sis mom said we can have a sleepover and I was planning on taking Ryder to get his things and we can just meet you at home when your done with dance" Mike said

"Thats fine because I have to go to a quick extra rehersal for lyrical anyway so tell mom i'll be a little late" Shawna said

The guys left leaving Shawna to go back to dance. Mike picked up Tina on the way to Ryder's house

"wait Tina your my next door neighbor" Ryder said

"Yes I guess so" Tina said

Ryder got out and ten minutes later he came out. He looked shocked as he found Tina and Mike making out. He grabbed his keys and drove himself back to the studio and met up with Shawna.

"Hey whats up" Shawna said

"Mike and Tina making out so I thought i'd come back and watch you" Ryder said before Shawna's phone rang

"Hello my pain in the butt step brother" Shawna said

"Hey did Ryder go back to the studio because we cant find him" Mike said

"Yes he did because he saw you and Tina make out keep it PG i'll be home in a few" Shawna said

"Ok love you Shawana" Mike said

"Love you to Mikey" Shawna said before hanging up

"Ready" Ryder said

"Ya you wanna follow me" Shawna said before grabbing her keys and leaving

"Ya" Ryder said

The couple got home and went in. Shawna smelled something good.

"Ok you guys are home can we play just dance now" Mike whined

"Why so you can get you butt kicked again and you can cry" Shawna said

"Ya, and no" Mike said

"Siblings" Tina said while sitting down

"Ya I'm glad im an only Child" Ryder said as they played

Shawna was playing and started tearing up. After they played Shawna ran upstairs crying. Ryder and Tina followed her

"Hey its us" Tina said

"Shawna please open up" Ryder said

Shawna opens up the door for the three.

"Sis whats wrong" Mike said while hugging her

**Whats wrong with Shawna stay tuned **


	3. Memories and Fun

"The memories Mike the memories" Shawna said while sitting on her bed

"What memories" Ryder said while Mike rubbed her back

"We were playing that game my ex was in it" Shawna said

"Gabe was in that why didnt you tell me" Mike said hurt

"Because I'm fine but sometimes I'm not ok" Shawna said while Ryder sat down

"Dinner" Mike and Shawna's mom yelled

"Ok" the four yelled

Ryder lead Shawna downstairs followed by Mike and Tina.

"Well if it isn't my favorite son, and who is this" Mr Chang said

"well this is my boyfriend" Shawna said

"Wait havent I seen you before" he asked Ryder

"Yes I was on the football team and glee club" Ryder said smiling at Shawna

After dinner the four kids went upstairs to Shawna's room watching the notebook. Ryder and Shawna were on the head of her bed while Tina and Mike were at the end of her bed. Shawna looked at her phone shocked and pulled it off the charager.

"Who is it" Mike asked as he pasued the movie

"Gabe I think" Shawna said while calling it and putting it on speaker and setting it in the middle of the bed

?- Hello

S- Who is this

?- Shawna dont you remember me

S- Gabe thats you

M- Gabe what do you want

?- Well Michael cant I talk to my girlfriend

R- Woah you mean ex girlfriend shes my girlfriend

S- Ryder let me handle this, Gabe you left me and then you go and date some other girl how do you think it makes me feel knowing that

T- Gabe plus she cried over you so you know what shes done with you

M- So Gabe buzz off because you cant come in contact with my sister again

?- Says who

R,T,M- Us

Shawna hung up the phone and smiled.

"I love you guys" Shawna said before Ryder hit her with a pillow

Ryder smiled and Tina smacked him before Mike slapped her

"Its on" Tina screamed

Half an hour later the girls were downstairs getting dessert. Shawna grabbed the can of whipped cream and made each of them a sundae for all off them.

"You look way better than you did and where are you parents" Tina asked as she poured chocolate on the ice cream

"I am and my parents had a thing to go to and deiced to stay the weekend at friends, but we should warn the guys my brother might be coming back" Shawna said

"Guys come down here we made dessert" Tina yelled

Ryder and Mike came down and smiled.

"Sundaes yummy" Ryder said while grabbing a bowl and eating

"So guys are dad might have my brother to come check up on us so be prepared" Shawna said while covering her ice cream in whipped cream

"Really hes no fun" Mike said while grabbing the can from Shawna

"I know and Mike you got a little something on your nose" Tina said

"Where" Mike said

Tina put whipped cream on his nose and smiled . Mike took the can and squirted it in her hair Shawna and Ryder just watched the couple. Ryder took the can away from Mike and squirted it at Shawna. Shawna took the thing of chocolate and squirted at Ryder.

"Ok guys hold on phone" Shawna said while grabbing her phone

S- Hey bro whats up

J- Hey I'm on my way to check up on you guys

S- Oh ok see ya bye

"Guys were dead if we dont clean this up" Shawna yelled

"Why" Mike said

"Joey is on his way to check up on" Shawna said before Ryder stuck marshmellows in her mouth

The four friends contuined to fight went they heard the door open.

"Everyone out back we need to get hosed off" Shawna said

The four friends hose themselves off.

"Hey watch were you point that thing" Mike said before Shawna squireted him with the hose

"Hey sis where are you and Mikey" Joey yelled

"Out back guys get ready" Shawna whispered that last part

Joey went and looked and got attacked by the hose water ballons and the hose.

"Hey bro whats up" Mike asked

"To check on you guys but i walked in on something" Joey said

"Oh just cleaning up Ryder get over here" Shawna said

"What did I do" he moaned before Shawna shot him with the hose

"Joey this is my boyfriend Ryder my brother Joey" Shawna said before Mike took the hose

"Wait dont you have a sister named Kristina" Joey asked

"Ya why" Ryder asked as Shawna cleaned up

"Dude my friend Ben goes out with her" Joey said

Ryder looked shocked. After the floor was cleaned up te four friends went and finshed the movie. After the movie Mike curled up on the bean bag chair. Tina and Shawna were on the bed. Ryder was on the floor curled up to a pillow and the four knew tommrow was gonna be long


	4. Fun

Mike, Ryder and Tina woke up and saw Shawna wasn't in the room.

"Michael where is your sister" Tina said

"Probably dance rehearsal they have practice on the weekend" Mike said

"For what" Ryder said

"The Christmas show they have in December and you guys want to go surprise her at the studio" Mike asked

"Mike your up to something aren't you" Tina asked

"Ok fine I have a surprise for Shawna but it's going to be her Christmas present" Mike said

"What is it" Ryder asked

"Well I dropped out of college and I'm a applying to a school in New York with Shawna and so far were waiting for the audition email's to come" Mike said as he left

"Michael you are so sweet to do that what school" Ryder asked

"Hey now don't you start calling me my full name, and were applying to Julliard" Mike said

"So are we" Tina and

"So we all might be doing Julliard" Ryder said

"Ya and that will be cool if we did" Mike said

"The four best friends that can't be torn apart" Tina said

The three friends got to the studio and smiled as they saw Shawna. Shawna smiled and contuied to work. Mike smiled and sat and watched. Tina and Ryder each sat on a leg. At a break Shawna went to the three and smiled

"Hi guys" Shawna said

"Hey so when are you done" Ryder asked hugging her

"Soon so what are we doing for thanksgiving" Shawna asked Mike

"First were going to the significant then thanksgiving day I thought we had to perform for dance" Mike said

"What you guys are performing" Tina said

"Ya were on a national dance team, well I got to go back I'll be done in a few" Shawna said before leaving

Ryder sat back down and took a picture of the three. After Shawna was done she got a picture of the four. Ryder grabbed her and left with Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys hold on a second" Mike said

"Ya I have to do something to" Shawna said

"We'll wait outside" Ryder said

Shawna went over to Mike and looked at him

"So what are you thinking" Shawna said

"I was thinking about signing Tina up for dance what were you thinking" Mike asked

"Same here with Ryder" Shawna said

"I'll pay for both plus I'm taking classes so" Mike said

Shawna grabbed her keys and went outside. She saw Ryder taking pictures of him and Tina and deiced to bomb the picture. Mike came out and smiled at the three goofballs.

"Hey you two we have a surprise for you" Mike said pulling Shawna away

"What is it" Tina asked

"Well remember when I said were the four friends that can never be torn apart" Mike said

"And" Ryder said

"We signed you guys up for dance classes and you're in all the dance classes were in" Shawna said

"Really Mike that's amazing" Tina said before leaping into his arms

Ryder hugged Shawna and smiled. Shawna took Ryder and Mike took Tina and they went to the mall. Shawna and Ryder were on their way blasting to the radio to random songs when Mike called

S- Hello

M- Sis are you guys ok

S- Ya why

M- We can hear your music all the way from behind you

S- Ok we stopped for coffee is that alright

M- You are crazy so meet you guys where in the mall

S- Mike you do know im performing in that flash mob right

M- So im I so meet there

S- Yes

Shawna hung up and smiled.

"Mike being wired again" Ryder said while sipping on his coffee

"Ya turns out their behind us and could hear us" Shawna said as she parked

"Dang you guys were loud" Tina said

"sorry we were a little bit hyper" Shawna said while jumping on Mike's back

"It's ok" Mike said as he walked into the mall

The two siblings walked to where they were doing the flash mob. Tina and Ryder followed and smiled at the two.

"So you excited to start dance" Ryder asked Tina

"Ya what about you" Tina said

"Ya Shawna and Jake always made it look fun but I'm glad Shawna and Mike are paying for it" Ryder said

"Same, so you gonna record it" Tina said while seeing them get ready

"Ya and do you happen to know favorite flaver of ice cream Shawna likes " Ryder asked

"Vanila with sprinkles on it" Tina said

Ryder left Tina his phone and went and got it. Tina started recording as the two started. Ryder came back and took his phone and went closer . After it was over Shawna ate the ice cream Ryder bought for her and Mike ate the preztal Tina bought him

"You guys killed it" Tina said

"Thanks" Shawna said

"Ya thanks" Mike said

they got a surprise

"Hey guys are you willing to help with something" Mr Schu said

"With what" Ryder asked

**AN1: What will happen stay tuned **


End file.
